finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Maagic747/My "Final Destination 6"
Hey there, everyone(: I've been working for the last four months on making my own Final Destination fan-film. I've been ready many blogs and posts about new, creative deaths and I think I have a perfect film that all FD fans would love. I've came up with a new "rule" for the film, which I think added a bit more suspense. My original idea featured William Bludworth, but seeing as how this is a FAN film, we couldn't get ahold of Tony Todd to portray Bludworth again. We also couldn't find anyone with a scary enough voice to play him, so I invented a brand new character: Madame Arielle Burke, the town weirdo and self-proclaimed "greatest psychic to ever live". She became obsessed with Death and Death's design after her son, Thomas Burke, died in a freak woodchipper accident (a cool little connection with Final Destination 2). Plot Thirteen years following the explosion of Flight 180, Karla Douglas (TBA) wins two tickets to board the Horton Cruise Ship for a two-week cruise across the Pacific Ocean. While boarding, she receives a freak premonition of a gas leak causing the ship to explode, killing everyone on board. The following chaos leads to Karla, boyfriend Jeremy Sanders (TBA), male model Ethan Cruz (TBA), artist Jacob Gordon (TBA), school teacher Gabrielle Stephensen (TBA), stoner Monique Bonham (TBA) and dancer Angelina Potter (TBA), to be removed from the ship. The ship explodes as Karla foresaw, but this time her and the group of people have been spared. Following the memorial service, Madame Burke (TBA) mysteriously warns Karla and Jeremy that they have cheated Death, but 'all things must come to an end". They ignore his warnings and try to continute with their lives. Over the course of the next few days, Ethan and Jacob both die in bizarre accidents: Ethan is electrocuted when a radio falls into the bathtub he is in, and Jacob is bisected by a piece of sheet metal at a construction site. Burke, who has been present for every death so far, tells the group that the only way to cheat Death once and for all is to have a survivor die out of order, forcing Death to start anew. It is here that Angelina, who is second-to-last on the list (before Karla), is unknowingly bitten by a black widow spider. Believing that it is a simple mosquito bite, she ignores it. Meanwhile, detectives Clarissa Benson (TBA) and Carlos Stabler (TBA), the officers in charge of investigating the ship explosion, finds the subsequent deaths to be quite suspicious and begins following Karla. Karla gathers the survivors together and tells them that they are all in danger, but she doesn't know who is next to die. She also says that it is best if they stick together and try to survive. Angelina, who is slowly succumbing to the black widow bite, says "if it's her time to die, it's her time" and leaves. Gabrielle, paranoid over knowing she could be next, runs outside and climbs atop a tall scaffolding, ready to jump. Karla and Jeremy manage to calm her down, but she slips and falls to the ground below. She miraculously survives the fall, but a concrete saw placed atop the scaffolding by a worker falls and switches on. The wire pulls taught just as it is about to cut her throat, and a falling piece of wood unplugs it and cuts off the top of her head. After watching a news report detailing the explosion of the cruise ship, Karla figures out that Death is killing the survivors in the order they would have died in the explosion. Monique is soon killed when, while under the influence of marijuana, falls in a pit of hydroflouric acid and burns to death. Angelina, weakened by the venom, collapses in front of her parents and is taken to the hospital. Karla rushes to the hospital and is told by her distraught parents that Angelina, who waited too long to be taken to the hospital, has mere hours to live. Karla then believes that if Angelina dies before the next person on the list, everyone will receive a clean slate. She checks her list and realizes that Jeremy is next. Jeremy, clearly distraught by the deaths, sits on the balcony of his hotel room. Karla shows up and pleads for him to back away from the ledge. As he does, he leans on the bar, which breaks. He falls forty-one stories, dying upon impact on the ground. Just as he hits the ground, Karla gets a text saying that Angelina has died five minutes ago. Since Angelina died out of order, Karla has been given a clean slate. Three weeks later, Karla is at the Dier Ski Resort for an all-day skiing trip. While on the chairlift, she remembers that Angelina never boarded the boat, so her death didn't change anything. Suddenly, a freak avalanche begins, and everyone on the mountain is killed. When she thinks it's all over, the wire to the lift snaps and she falls, internally snapping in half when she hits the ground and leaving no survivors of the Horton Cruise Ship explosion. Extended Ending In the extended ending, Karla falls from the ski lift and is about to break her neck (as in the original ending), but instead, it is revealed that the avalanche was yet another premonition and Karla was still safe. She panics, attempting to stop the lift. The lift operators look at each other in confusion as the avalanche begins in the background, the pattern of snow against grass making out a skull. We then cut to black as screams and a loud rumbling are heard. Category:Blog posts